Militia
by Hoseki Zaoldyeck
Summary: Es una historia corta que surgió en un momento de inspiración divina. Es triste, están advertidos, así que no me maten luego. Este es un relato de la vida de los MILITARES luego de la película, pero si no la han visto ni piensan hacerlo ubiquenla al final


**Disclaimer:** FMA no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes. Esto lo hago sin fin de lucro, solo como entretención.**  
**

_**Militia**_

_By Hoseki Zaoldyeck_

_Angst/one shot_

_PG-13_

La guerra había terminado, y con ella la vida de muchos. Nunca nadie había imaginado que Amestris llegase a tanto, el reciente conflicto bélico no era comparable ni siquiera a las tragedias de Ishball y Lior juntas. La sed de poder del Führer y su inflaqueable soberbia llevaron al país a levantarse en armas contra sus vecinos, y buscar la conquista de los territorios y la dominación de sus habitantes.

Todos conocían el fuerte potencial militar de la nación, y sin embargo, todos conocían también el final de esta historia. Al cabo de tres años de dura y ardua lucha, los dragones de la bandera verde se vieron en la necesidad de replegarse a sus territorios. Y seis meses más tarde, tras fuertes conflictos políticos y un golpe de estado, el nuevo Führer firmó un tratado de paz con los "vencedores", lamentando lo ocurrido se comprometió a ayudar en la reconstrucción de ciudades y pueblos vecinos destruidos, además de los propios.

Hacía unos meses la vida en Central y otras ciudades parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad. Los niños volvían a correr sin temor por las calles, jugando alegremente. Las mujeres compraban, regresaban a casa y salían a trabajar sin miedo. Los hombres caminaban ya tranquilamente por las aceras a laborar, sin creer que de pronto el ejército los detendría y enlistaría. Y los mismos militares regresaban a sus "aburridos", pero seguros trabajos de oficina.

Las cosas eran así, pese al aún constante panorama de desolación en distintos lugares. Y es que los humanos solemos olvidar rápido cuanto mal somos capaces de hacer, por lo que caemos constantemente en los mismos errores. Olvidamos sin pudor a los caídos e ignoramos los sollozos de los heridos. _"¿Será que nuestra especie está perdida?"_

En el Cementerio Militar de Ciudad Central dos hombres y dos mujeres observaban las muchas lápidas de marfil, puertas de entrada a la última morada de tantos fuertes, gallardos, valerosos, tímidos, alegres, jóvenes y veteranos militares. Todos patriotas que dieron su vida por proteger a sus seres queridos y su tierra natal, todos merecedores del lugar ocupaban ahí.

Riza Hawkeye se acercó a una de las lápidas más destacadas y condecoradas, se agachó, retiró las flores secas y puso un nuevo y hermoso ramo de Rosas rojas.

Al menos estás junto a él- dijo con una sonrisa triste, y sus ojos casi sin vida se dirigieron a una morada vecina- eras su mejor amigo, cuídalo bien. Tanto como lo hiciste cuando estaban aquí. Protégelo como yo no pude- terminó al colocar unas Camelias en la tumba a la cual hablaba.

Breda observaba la escena dejando caer lagrimones, mientras Farman abrazaba a Shiezka protectoramente. La exbibliotecaria sollozaba en los brazos del peliblanco mientras esperaba el regreso de Riza y el termino de su larga visita al silencioso hogar. Black Hayate miraba triste a su dueña, hacía mucho que no sonreía como antes.

La rubia sintió un húmedo aliento en su mano y luego la lengua de su "cachorro", se volteó a verlo y descifró en tan solo su mirada y orejas caídas la pregunta que todos sus compañeros tenían en la garganta. Sonrió a forma de respuesta y regresó junto a ellos, se voltearon (los cuatro) hacia las lápidas y se cuadraron a un tiempo frente a ellas.

…

…

…

**_Jean Havoc_**

_Muerto en combate_

_Gran compañero, querido amigo_

_El cigarro no fue tu verdugo, si no el plomo del enemigo_

**_Kain Fury_**

_Muerto en combate_

_Confiable soldado, inigualable amigo_

_Tu amabilidad estará siempre en nuestros corazones_

**_Alex Louis Armstrong_**

_Muerto en combate_

_Amado hijo, hermano y amigo_

_Tu ternura y lealtad vivirán por siempre_

**_Maes Hughes_**

_Asesinado en campo _(lo mató Envy ¬¬)

_Amado esposo, padre y amigo. Irremplazable jefe y brillante militar_

_Estas en tu familia como ella está contigo_

…_y finalmente_

**_Roy Mustang_**

_Muerto en combate_

_Prodigio militar, genio alquimista, gran compañero, inigualable general_

_Amado esposo, padre y amigo_

_Tus sueños se llegarán a cumplir_

…

…

…

"_Los humanos suelen olvidar cuanto daño hacen. Tu soñabas con que no fuera así… nosotros nos encargaremos de recordárselos, y tus hijos volverán para renacer justo como añorabas" _Fueron los pensamientos que Riza Hawkeye dedicó a su esposo Roy Mustang, en el ocaso de su primer aniversario de muerte. Ni una lágrima derramaron sus ojos entonces, pues hacía un año que se habían agotado

Desde aquello, la rubia esperaría el regreso de los Elric con esperanza y fortaleza. Los hijos de Roy se lo merecían.

Owari -

**Notas finales:**

Hola! heme aquí por segunda vez non! Y ahora con un fic de FMA! TToTT es el primero que escribo de la serie.

Antes que nada, gracias por leer y se agraden los review (prometo contestarlos TODOS) ya sé que es un oneshot, pero ya verán

Ahora vamos a las aclaraciones específicas del fic:

1) Lo más importante. No, Roy no tuvo hijos con Riza (es que no les dio el tiempo u.u ,se casaron y se murió Y.Y). Lo que ocurre es que yo veo la relación de los Elric con Mustang como el padre que nunca tuvieron (sin negar que en ocasiones no dejo de leer un buen fic RoyEd XD... pero prefiero al coronel con Riza). Entonces los trato como si fuesen sus hijos, pronto (si tengo tiempo) tal vez escriba un ff de cómo veo esa relación

2) Si, Farman se queda con Shiezka. Es que esa pareja me llama la atención

3) Si, Roy se casó con Riza

4) Si, a Hughes lo mató Envy. Exacto como en la serie, en la misma fecha. O sea su tumba ya es vieja XD

5) Las comillas? Bueno son "vencedores", porque en una guerra nadie gana, todos pierden. Y Black Hayate es un "cachorro", porque supongo que se darán cuenta que han pasado algunos años y el perrito ha crecido y ya no es un perrito ¬¬, es un perrote.

6) Creían que esto se acababa aquí? No! Tengo un entremés del fic en el se van a enterar de cómo murieron todos, del golpe de estado y del casamiento de Roy . kya!

Bueno, el punto 6 se halla en proceso, pronto lo publicaré, y ahí tendrán las respuestas de sus rev ;D

See you,  
Hoseki


End file.
